Brides to Be
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Four young princesses are forced to marry princes from an enemy village to help form a peace treaty. Will the princes be prince charmings or will this all end in an utter disaster? And what happens when their mother wants to go back on their agreement?
1. Chapter 1

Haha, new story!! This will be a prologue of sorts. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: **Four young princesses are forced to be married to princes from an enemy village to form a peace treaty. Will the princes be prince charmings, or will the whole thing end up an utter disaster?

* * *

A pink haired maiden slowly walked down a path in a dark forest. She was wearing a long emerald dress that had elegant jewels on it. Sighing slightly, the pink haired girl dropped to her knees as she saw a beautiful flower.

"What a beautiful color," the girl said to herself as she looked at the pure white flower before her. Using a hand, she traced over the five petals of the flower, and then stood up abruptly. "Mother would not approve of me sitting in the forest talking to myself."

The pink haired girl laughed lightly; she was still indeed talking to herself.

"Sakura!" The pinkette turned her head towards the path she was on and noticed a blonde haired girl waving at her. "Mother is going to be so angry if you don't hurry up!"

Sakura, the pink haired girl, laughed. "I'm sorry Ino," Sakura said while walking up to the other. "I hope Mother won't punish you three because I went out to explore."

Ino laughed. She was wearing a crystal blue elegant dress that matched her eyes. "I'm sure we won't get in trouble for this, Forehead," the blonde said. "But you on the other hand... well you just might."

Ino laughed as she ran up the rest of the path toward their home; the only castle located in Konoha. Sakura chased after her, smiling as she kept gaining on the blonde. "Pig!" Sakura laughed hard as she jumped on her older sister's back.

Ino turned her head around and smiled at Sakura. The two walked home together in silence until they reached the gates.

"Oh Ino! Sakura!" A raven haired girl ran up to the duo, and hugged them tightly. She wore a light purple dress that seemed to match her eyes perfectly. "I didn't know when you were going to come back! I was so worried!"

"Hinata-Chan," Sakura said with a smile. "We're both fine. I just wanted to go out exploring; I'm sorry I didn't tell you big sister."

Hinata let out a sigh, and grabbed both Ino and Sakura by their hands. "Yeah Hinata," Ino spoke dryly. "I thought I was supposed to be the older scolding sister..."

Sakura giggled as she allowed Hinata to lead her and Ino into their meeting room. "Ha ha, Ino-Chan," a dirty blonde haired girl said from inside the room. She stood before them in a light creme colored dress with a few clear colored jewels. Her hair was held up in four bun pony tails that looked elegant yet still playful. "You all know that I am the oldest sister which means I should be the one scolding all of you!"

Ino snorted as Sakura began to giggle even harder. Hinata blushed a light red, and the, now four of them, left the meeting room to enter a long hallway.

"Sakura-Chan, you know Mother hates when you go out alone," Temari scolded as she stood next to the youngest of the four girls. She wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "We wouldn't want any thing to happen to you."

Ino and Hinata nodded their heads as the quad of girls continued walking. "Are we going to see Mother?" Sakura asked quietly. Ino turned a sad eye to Sakura, but begrudgingly nodded her head.

"Yeah," Ino said while still allowing Hinata to hold her hand. "Mother said she has something to tell us... I'm worried... It does not sound good at all."

Temari nodded her head. "I fear because Father has not returned from the Village of Sand she will send us away..."

Hinata's hand tightened her grip on Sakura's hand. "I wouldn't worry though... Father would never allow that to happen."

"Father isn't here right now Hinata," Ino spoke harshly. "Mother can do whatever she wants."

"This is not good," Sakura muttered under her breath as the four girls entered the throne room.

"My daughters," a eerie voice spoke out from one of the thrones. "Come forward; we have much to discuss."

The girls all walked forward. Temari stepped up first and bowed, then followed by Ino, Hinata, and then finally Sakura. Sakura stared up into her mother's yellow green eyes and repressed a shudder. Her mother glared down on her. "Why is your dress completely messy Sakura?" Her mother asked with a voice of barely hidden disgust.

"I apologize Mother," Sakura said with a bow. "I went out into the forests, and played."

The queen gasped. "How dare you go out of the castle without permission!" She yelled. "Once we are finished with this conversation you are going up to your room for the rest of the night!"

"Yes, Mother," Sakura said with another bow. Her pink hair slightly fell off her shoulders as she bowed, and the girl had to push it back behind her ears again.

"Now," their mother spoke in a dark tone. "Do you know why your father has left for the Sand Village?"

Temari spoke up. "He was trying to make a peace treaty with the Sand Village, Mother," Temari's voice oozed confidence. Her mother nodded toward her oldest daughter with a small smile.

"Yes Temari, you are correct," she said. "But in light of the peace agreement; the King from the Sand Village has made request."

"What is the request, Mother?" Hinata asked. The queen turned her head towards Hinata and smiled at her.

"He said that Leaf and Sand will form an alliance as long as his four sons will be able to marry you four," the queen's voice said with indifference. "I do not find this that disheartening. You will be helping your village."

"We will be force into an arranged marriage?" Sakura asked; her eyes wide with unshed tears.

Her mother turned a glare Sakura's way. "Yes," the queen's voice was as cold as ice. "This will be for the village; you will be doing this for your people. There is no other way; this must be done."

Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm lightly when tears started to fall from her eyes. "Stop crying Sakura," her mother ordered. "It is unfitting of a woman of your age to cry."

"Sorry Mother," Sakura said while she lightly wiped away the tears.

"When will we meet our betrothed, Mother?" Ino asked after glancing at her youngest sister with a small frown.

"In two days time," her mother's voice was less harsh. "We will be throwing a ball to announce the wonderful news."

"May we know the names of our betrothed?" Hinata's small voice asked.

"I do not know," their mother responded. "But you three, Hinata, Ino, and Temari wash up for dinner. Sakura, go to your room."

The four girls bowed in unison, and left the room through the same exit.

Tears fell endlessly down Sakura's face once the door was closed behind them. Hinata and Ino immediately rushed in to hug her, and Temari just patted her head. "You are only thirteen, Sakura," Ino cooed in her ear. "You are still allowed to cry."

Sakura smiled numbly as she let go of her sisters. "You guys should get going to dinner," Sakura said with a little brighter smile. "I'm going to my room so I can read."

"Sakura you're so weird," Ino muttered as the three older siblings watched the youngest run up the stairs. Ino frowned when she was out of view. "This is unfair."

Temari nodded. "Father would have never done that to us, even if it would be better for our country," Temari said.

Hinata just gazed out the window sadly. "It had to be Mother then... she really was trying to get rid of us, and now she has found the perfect way to do that... 'for the sake of the village'." Hinata spoke quietly as the three walked toward the dinning room.

"I wonder if Father knows," Temari mused as she and the two other girls sat down. "I doubt he does."

"Well I wonder what our betrothed are like... people from the Village of Sand aren't know for being the kindest..." Ino spoke while taking a sip of water.

"I agree," Hinata said while fidgeting with her napkin. "Do you think they will split us up by age? I mean their oldest with Temari, and so on?"

"That makes the most logical sense," Temari said with a sigh. "I'm just really worried about Sakura. Don't you all think she's a bit too young for this?"

"I mean I am only two years older than her, but I know I am more prepared then she," Hinata said. "She's just so fragile and innocent; I am quite worried."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize at the length of the chapters thus far; including this one. I promise they will be longer in the future... they are prologues of sorts. This was so you could meet the matches for the girls.

So it will be... **SakuraXxGaara, HinataXxNaruto, InoXxKankuro, and TemariXxShikamaru**. I want to thank **mwto** for helping with the pairings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

and to **Kikyo10 **the reason Sakura's mother doesn't like her very much, and Gaara's father doesn't like him very much will be revealed in later chapters. Ha ha, I love you guys.

* * *

A red head teenager stood outside a dark gray castle. He wore an elegant red shirt with black pants. He sighed lightly as he watched the sun hide behind the sand duns, and then fade away.

"We have to get going; Gaara," a voice muttered behind him. The red head, Gaara, turned around and nodded. "Father just finished his meeting with the Leaf King; he has something he wants to tell us."

"I know, Shikamaru," Gaara spoke quietly but harshly. "I'm not as dumb as Naruto."

"Hey!" An orange blur was seen running out from behind a castle door. "I'm not an idiot, Gaara!"

Shikamaru wore a dark green shirt with brown shorts. "Naruto, shut up. Gaara, we have to meet with Father now."

"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up! I know I maybe younger than you, but... but still!" Naruto yelled while pointing a finger up in the air. "I'm going to be King someday, so bow down to me!"

A punch from behind caused Naruto to fall to the ground. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. "Serves Naruto right," a new voice snickered.

"Kankuro," Shikamaru sighed while rubbing his temples together. "Was that really necessary?"

"You know he wasn't going to stop his rant for another fifteen minutes," Kankuro, a teenager in a tan shirt and dark brown pants, said. "I did us all a favor."

Gaara just ignored his brothers' banter and walked into the castle. The others followed behind him quickly, even the slightly injured Naruto. Kankuro snickered as he placed an arm around Gaara.

"You're no fun Gaara!" Kankuro said with a laugh. "You are the youngest, but you act like you're the oldest."

"Someone has got to do it," Gaara muttered under his breath as he removed Kankuro's arm from his shoulder.

"Guys, cut it out," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "I don't know what Father wants us for... but I trust it cannot be good."

Kankuro's smile turned into a frown. "He's right," Kankuro said. "That means Naruto you have to shut up the whole time we are in there. No excuses."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Naruto started to ask random questions. "What if I have to go to the bathroom? What if-?"

"Naruto, shut up," the tone in Gaara's voice quieted the others. Naruto just nodded his head with wide eyes as he stared at his younger brother in shock.

"Ye-s-s, Gaara," was Naruto's quiet reply.

The three followed their youngest brother into the throne room. After knocking on the door three times, the four heard a stern 'enter.'

Shikamaru entered first. He bowed deeply before his father, and went back to sit on an assigned pillow. Kankuro followed next, then Naruto. Gaara just walked up to his seat without even bowing.

"Such insolents," their father muttered as he stared down at Gaara with hate-filled eyes. "But I shall ignore that until later. We have matters to discuss."

"Yes Father," Shikamaru spoke up. "We heard you just finished your meeting with the King of the Leaf village. Did you sign the peace-treaty he offered?"

"Ah, Shikamaru you are too intelligent." The king said with a slightly lighter tone. "Yes. I did meet with the Leaf King, and yes we did make an arrangement to end our silly war."

"May we ask the terms?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, Kankuro. We have come to an agreement concerning his four daughters and my four sons. You will be married to ensure the peace treaty's effectiveness."

"Will we meet them before the wedding ceremony?" Naruto asked quietly. His hyper attitude seemed to be drained away.

"Yes. There will be a ball celebrating the new peace between our two villages." The king said. "We will leave as soon as possible. The ball will be held at their castle in two days time."

"What if we refuse?" Gaara's indifferent voice called out.

Their father stood up from his chair and walked over to Gaara. He slapped him harshly against his cheek. "You cannot. You will marry these women, and move away from here. I will never have to see you again. Leave."

Gaara just stood and left. An eerie silence came over the throne room until their father coughed. "All of you start packing. And Shikamaru make sure Gaara does not do anything that will cause us to lose this treaty."

"Yes, Father," all three said in unison and together they walked out of the room.

"I'll go talk to Gaara," Naruto said. "We're closest to the same age; I'll try to explain to him what is going on."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "That would be for the best."

Naruto sighed as he followed a winding hallway, and knocked on one of the wooden doors. "Enter," Gaara's cold voice was heard from the inside. It reminded Naruto of their father's voice causing him to shiver. Naruto took a deep breath, and entered his only little brother's room.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said with a sheepish smile. He moved to one of the lounging chairs and sat down. "I'm here to see how you're taking this situation..."

Gaara just glared at his brother.

"I know Father can be a little harsh at times, but at least you'll get to leave here," Naruto said with a large smile. "You wont ever have to see him again."

Gaara sighed lightly and grabbed a bag to start packing his clothes.

"I know it's not much Gaara," Naruto said with a sly grin. "But I did hear that these Leaf princesses are total babes."

"Naruto," Gaara said indifferently. "Get out."

"Okay Gaara!" Naruto called while leaving. "We'll see you down stairs in a few!"

Gaara sighed deeply as Naruto left the room. Walking over to the nightstand he grabbed a picture of a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes. "Mother," he said silently; his voice changed to a lighter tone.

Gaara carefully set the picture in his bag, and went on packing his clothes. After he was done, he slowly walked down the hallway and met up with his brothers.

"Father's taking a different carriage," Shikamaru said lazily. "He will arrive first since he already left."

"Do you think it would piss him off if we took a short cut on our way to Leaf?" Naruto asked with a sense of mischeif. "I mean to beat him there, and everything."

Kankuro let out a deep laugh. "Oh that would be hilarious," Kankuro stated. "We have to do it. I mean then we can meet our betrothed sooner."

"We are taking the long way," Gaara said while exiting the castle. "I don't want to be there any sooner than we have to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's an update everyone; it's a little longer than the other two, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura twirled in her new red dress. Her father had brought a dress for each of the girls on his way home from the Sand Village. Sakura smiled as she looked in the mirror. A light red corset made the top of her garment, a long train of crimson made up the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Cherry," Sakura heard from her doorway. She smiled and turned around to see her father. He was a man of about thirty with gray hair; he was always seen smiling. He always hated to be called 'King Kakashi' so he would have his close friends call him Kakashi... at least when his wife wasn't around.

"Father," Sakura said as she gave a short bow and jumped into his arms for a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too dear," he stated with a smile. "Now I need to tell you something, but first..

"Peach, Grape, Pumpkin! Stop trying to listen through your doors and get over here!" Ino, Hinata, and Temari's doors opened allowing the girls to step out. They all had sheepish smiles, but were dressed beautifully.

Ino's dress was a light blue color that complemented her eyes. It had a little lace on the front of her dress that flowed down into a complete lace skirt. She smiled widely when seeing her father, and walked into Sakura's room after giving him a hug.

Hinata came out next in a light lavender dress. The dress had little sleeves that only covered her shoulders, and a tight bodice. Her dress skirt only reached the floor, but there were hints of white lace in the dress. She jumped into her father's arms and walked into Sakura's room.

Temari came out last with a large smile on her face. She was in a light sand colored dress that complemented her complexion. She twirled the dress lightly as she walked to give her father a hug. The dress had long see-through sleeves, and a beautiful train.

"Okay girls sit down," their father said as he leaned against the wall. All girls complied; sitting down on Sakura's bed next. "I am really sorry that all this is going to happen. I know you girls wanted to find your own husbands, but I really need your help.

"The King of the Sand Village seemed to be quite cruel, and I did not like it. He seemed to dislike his children, and I feared they were in danger; that is why I offered this deal to him. I know you might not like it right away, but please give it time. I did not get the pleasure of meeting them, but I did talk to a few people who said the boys were nice."

"It's okay Father," Temari said with a small smile. "We understand as princesses of this village, the Village comes before us."

"That's not what I meant," Kakashi sighed again. "I want you to be happy, but I also want them to be happy. If you do not end up falling in love with them I will not force you to marry them; I thought this would be the best decision for both problems, but I'm not so sure now."

"Father we understand you had good intentions," Ino said with a smile. "We will try to work this out; it is in our nature as well to try to make others happy."

"That's my girls," Kakashi said with a smile. "Now come give me hugs before I have to go and play King."

The girls laughed, and squeezed their father tightly. "You all have to be down stairs in a half hour," he said. "You all look beautiful; I know you'll make me proud."

Sakura smiled fondly as she watched her father leave. "Can you guys help me put on my tiara?" Sakura asked with a small smile. "I can't really put it on correctly."

Temari laughed and grabbed the item while Ino and Hinata grabbed on to her hair. "We have to make your hair pretty first, Sakura-Chan," Ino teased. "Then we'll put it up perfectly."

Sakura smiled as she looked at her sisters' crowns. Temari had a light tan colored one, Ino had a bright blue colored one, and Hinata had a lavender colored one. Sakura smiled as she looked at her red colored one. "Thanks for your help, guys," Sakura said. "I'm really nervous."

"Well you should be dear," Hinata said while brushing knots out of Sakura's bangs. "I mean it's a big deal to meet princes. I wonder what they're like..."

"They're probably perfect," Ino said with a sigh.

---

Kankuro glared at the driver with as much hate as he could muster. "You got us lost!?"

"Worry not," the driver said. "I know how to get there... I think..."

"You think!?" Kankuro yelled. "What kind of answer is that! You are supposed to know where to go, and get us there on time."

"Kankuro, calm down," Shikamaru muttered with his eyes closed. "We'll see the castle once we get over the next hill."

"Why did we have to take the long way Gaara?" Naruto's loud voice asked.

Gaara just ignored him and turned toward the window. Shikamaru sighed. "Gaara wants to prolong this meeting for as long as possible," Shikamaru stated. "My guess is he's not too happy about the deal."

"Why wouldn't you be happy Gaara?" Naruto asked. Kankuro snickered. "Yeah, it's not like you would get a wife anyways."

Naruto and Kankuro laughed loudly. Gaara's eyes focused on the castle as it began to come into view.

"It's bigger than our own castle!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, shut up!" Shikamaru boinked him on the head. "We are in a carriage; you're loud voice is giving us all a headache!"

"I can't believe we're going to a ball tonight," Kankuro said with a dreamy sigh. "And we get to meet our princesses. Oh God, I bet they're beautiful. I can't wait till I get to meet my bride."

"Kankuro you're so weird!" Naruto yelled while pointing a finger at Kankuro. Two fisted hands pounded Naruto in the head, and he fell to the floor again.

Shikamaru nodded towards Gaara. "I don't know what they're like... I mean we have never known royalty other ourselves," Shikamaru said while closing his eyes again. "I just hope they aren't snooty."

"No!" Naruto said with a fist raised. "Bride-Chan will be very beautiful, and she will love me very much. We will end up being the King and Queen over all the villages and we're going to-"

Kankuro's fist connected with Naruto's head. "Bride-Chan?" He asked with a glare. "You have to act polite; it will be what the girls expect."

"Don't you mean women?" Gaara asked indifferently. "They have to be women to get married."

"No," Shikamaru said. "The girl you are marrying Gaara is only thirteen, and the girl Naruto is marrying is your age."

"Unbelievable," Kankuro muttered under his breath. "The King is allowing his thirteen year old daughter to get married for the sake of the village; I guess you could say that's dedication to the job."

"She is but a mere child," Gaara muttered. "How am I suppose to marry a child?"

"Gaara stop it," Shikamaru said once the carriage stopped. "We're here now; there will be no turning back."

Shikamaru stepped out first in a jade green shirt and black pants. He bowed deeply to his father and then to the King and Queen of the Leaf Village.

"It is an honor to be here your majesties," Shikamaru said politely as he rose from his bow. "I am Shikamaru; the eldest of the Sand King's sons."

"It's wonderful to have you here Shikamaru," Kakashi spoke with a smile. "You may enter the castle and get ready for the ball."

"Thank you," Shikamaru bowed again, and left towards the castle. The same followed for Kankuro, and Naruto, but then Gaara walked out of the carriage.

He did not bow, but nodded towards the King and Queen. "It's a pleasure," he said through clenched teeth.

"Welcome," Kakashi said. "You can go ahead and follow your brothers."

"Wait!" the queen demanded. "You have not bowed before us yet. Do you hold yourself higher than the King and Queen?!"

Gaara just nodded his head in what seemed like a mock-bow and entered the castle. Kakashi had to hold back a chuckle as he watched his wife fume with anger.

Kakashi then turned towards the Sand King and offered his hand. The Sand King shook it. "Welcome to Leaf," Kakashi said with a smile.

"It truly is a pleasure," the Sand King, Hajime, said. "I think it is about time your daughters meet my sons."

"Agreed," the queen muttered from behind them. "I'll go up and get them."

Kakashi nodded back towards her wife, and lead Hajime through the castle. "We should go to the ballroom; the girls should be down shortly."

---

Hinata, Ino, and Temari smiled at the finished product. Sakura's hair looked amazing, and her tiara fit perfectly on her head. "You look beautiful, Sakura-Chan," Hinata said with a small sigh.

"I'm guessing we'll have to leave soon," Temari said while placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Be careful and polite; that's all."

"Okay Temari-Chan," Sakura said with a large smile. "We should really be going though."

"Someone seems a little more excited," Ino mused as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura just smiled and nodded; the four were soon out the door.

"Good," someone said from behind them. They turned around to see their mother with a pleased look. "At least some of you clean up nicely. I just met your betrothed, and am happy to say that you, Sakura, are going to be a perfect match with your prince."

Temari tried to ignore the eerie tone of voice their mother used. "We need to be going, Mother," Temari said with a slight bow, and kept walking down the hallway. The rest of the girls followed except for Sakura; her mother had grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"You will do nothing wrong today," her mother said harshly.

"Yes Mother," Sakura said with a bow. Her mother slapped her cheek hard, and then turned around.

"If only I would have had a boy," she muttered before she left. Sakura's face turned blank and she chased after her sisters.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked with a frown. Sakura's blank face turned immediately into a fake smile; the girls noticed instantly.

"Nothings wrong," Sakura said. "I'm just really excited for the ball."

"Sakura, no you aren't," Hinata said while she came up to hug the girl. "Wait.. it that a mark on your cheek? Did she hit-"

Hinata was cut off as soon as the trumpets began to play. Temari entered the ballroom first; her face was blank, but she was very saddened by what happened to Sakura. She stepped down the stairs, and stood in front of the guests. "Hello everyone," Temari's confident voice could be heard by all. "I am Princess Temari, and I welcome you all to the ball. I am the eldest of King Kakashi's daughters."

Ino strode out next and smiled sweetly. "I am Princess Ino; King Kakashi's second oldest daughter. Welcome."

Hinata gave Sakura a tight hug before she left Sakura in the hallway alone. "Good evening," Hinata said with sad eyes. Her voice spoke as though she were not sad, but her sisters could tell other wise. "I am Princess Hinata, and I am the third oldest of King Kakashi's daughters."

Sakura let a small smile fall upon her face as she entered the ballroom. Stepping up next to her sister Hinata, her smile widened. "It is wonderful to have you all here," she said in a light voice. "I am King Kakashi's youngest daughter; Princess Sakura."

The four girls bowed in perfect unison before the trumpets sounded again, and the party went back to normal. Hinata immediately grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her away to a corner; Ino and Temari followed.

Sakura's hand went to her cheek, and she smiled at her sisters. "I'm fine really," Sakura said. "We really should go meet our betrothed."

"Sakura..." Temari said in a warning tone.

"Really," Sakura said while walking away. "I really am fine." Temari sighed as she walked over to the sitting area.

"So you are the oldest?" A voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to see a very tanned young man with black hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Um yes," Temari said as bowed a little. "I am Temari."

The man in front of her smirked, and Temari started to get annoyed. "Can I help you?" Temari asked after five minutes of silence. The man finally returned the bow, and grabbed one of her hands.

"I am Prince Shikamaru," Shikamaru stated with the smirk still in place. "Your betrothed."

---

Ino hurriedly tried to follow Sakura, but she was cut off by a figure. This figure had brown shaggy brown hair, and was tall. Ino being polite, smiled and bowed. "It is nice to make your acquaintance," Ino said before trying to walk away.

The man smirked as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Rude and polite at the same time," the man said. "I am Prince Kankuro; the one you're supposed to marry."

Ino looked past him to try to find Sakura, but she couldn't. Sighing she looked at him and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kankuro; I am Ino."

---

Hinata frowned as she went to go talk to her mother. "How dare she hit-"

"BRIDE-CHAN!" a loud voice called from behind Hinata. Turning around Hinata was engulfed into a large bear hug. "I am so happy you're pretty Bride-Chan."

Hinata blinked a few times before she nodded. "You must be one of the Sand King's sons," Hinata said as he finally let her down. "I am Hinata; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto yelled causing the whole ballroom to look at him. "He he, sorry. Would you like to dance Hinata-Chan?"

"Well I was going to do something else," Hinata said while looking at Naruto's face. It instantly turned into a pout, and Hinata couldn't resist. "But I guess I can do that later."

"YAY HINATA-CHAN!"

---

Sakura felt the cold wind from outside before she even walked out on the balcony. Sighing lightly, Sakura dropped her happy mask, and stared blankly at the moon.

"What is the mark on your face from?"


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been a while since I updated; I'm sorry about that. I've been quite busey with other things. I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long; I thought you guys at least deserved an update, no matter how short it was.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

AGES:

Sakura: 13

Gaara: 15

Hinata: 15

Naruto: 16

Ino:16

Kankuro: 18

Temari: 17

Shikamaru: 19

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked as the figure who had spoken stepped out of the shadows. The figure had dark blue hair and even darker eyes.

"That mark on your face," the boy muttered again. "It looks as though you have been hit..."

Sakura shyly hid her face with her right hand as she looked away from the stranger. "I am just rather clumsy," Sakura said as she turned back towards the moon. "But I am sorry, I do not know your name. I am Princess-"

"Yes I know who you are Princess Sakura," the raven haired stranger muttered. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. "I am Prince Sasuke; of Sound."

Sakura let out a light gasp and scooted back against the railing of the balcony. "I am sorry Prince Sasuke," Sakura said as he moved closer. "But I do not believe you belong here at this castle; our Villages are at war."

Sasuke ignored Sakura's warning as he stepped closer. "You are simply beautiful," Sasuke said as he brushed a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear. "You must be mine."

Sakura backed up even closer to the railing; half of her body was actually resting on the railing. Sasuke followed her movements, and soon he was leaning over her. "I'm sorry Prince Sasuke, but I am betrothed to one of the Sand Princes," Sakura said as Sasuke's lips moved closer to her own.

Sasuke's movements stopped as he stared Sakura straight in the eyes. "We will have to change that then won't we," Sasuke said. He started to move his face closer to Sakura's until he was suddenly forced back.

Sakura landed on her bottom; her back leaning against the railing while she was on the ground. She saw that Sasuke had been pushed a good twelve feet away from her; Sakura sighed in relief.

"You will leave my betrothed alone, Uchiha," Sakura's savior from in front of her said. He was standing indifferently with his arms folded against his chest.

Sasuke appeared to let out some form of a hiss. "_Gaara_," Sasuke's voice slithered out like a snake. Sakura turned her face to try and get a good look a Gaara. He had crimson red hair and teal eyes. He had amazing bone structure and appeared to be semi-well built. He was unbelievably beautiful, and Sakura's breath hitched in her throat.

"Now that Sand and Leaf are allies," Gaara's cold voice spoke again. The coldness of his tone actually brought Sakura back to reality, and caused her to shiver. "That means we are both at war with Sound. I would leave here before you end up lose your life, Uchiha."

Sakura watched as Sasuke's eyes appeared to change colors. They were now a vibrant red, and Sakura tried to shrink back against the railing even more. Sasuke's eyes darted from Gaara back to Sakura. "You know I will be back Sabaku," Sasuke threatened. "She will become my bride; _mine_."

With that said; Sasuke walked to the railing, gave Sakura one last glance, and jumped into the forest below. Sakura stayed against the railing; her eyes were shut tightly. Gaara sighed and walked over to her. "He's gone now," Gaara's indifferent voice spoke. "You will stand; I want to see what my soon to be wife looks like."

Sakura's emerald eyes opened; they were glistening with tears. She used both hands to push herself off the ground, and stood. She wiped some unseen dirt off of her dress while Gaara's gaze moved from around her body to land on her face.

"Did he hit you?" Gaara asked; his voice sounded angry.

"No," Sakura spoke up quickly; she brought her hands up in defense. "I am rather clumsy, and I fall quite often-"

Gaara's body was in front of Sakura's in less than two seconds. His hand lightly cupped Sakura's bruised cheek; she cringed. "This is from someone's hand," Gaara said; his piercing gaze landed on her eyes. "Did he hit you?"

"No," Sakura said as light tears began falling from her eyes. "He didn't hit me."

"Who did?" Gaara asked. Sakura's eyes were locked with his fierce teal ones. "Do not lie to me."

"It was-"

"Sakura!" A voice was heard from the balcony door. "Thank God I finally found you!"

Sakura smiled lightly and brushed the remaining tears out of her eyes. She took one last glance into Gaara's eyes, and then walked passed him to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-Chan," Sakura's voice turned to a fake cheerful; Hinata seemed a little to happy to notice.

"Sakura I met my future husband!" Hinata said with a smile. She took Sakura's hand and led Sakura through the balcony doors; Sakura looked back only to see Gaara was gone. "His name is Naruto, and he is a really nice guy-"

---

Gaara hid behind the balcony door as Sakura left with her sister Hinata. Gaara let out a shaky breath, and closed his eyes. After taking a few more minutes of night air, he followed after Sakura and Hinata and entered the ballroom. He glanced around the room until he spotted Naruto. He was sitting in the corner with both Kankuro and Shikamaru; they all seemed to be smirking like idiots. Gaara sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he stood up from his seat. "Gaara! We're over here!"

Kankuro's fist connected with Naruto's head. "He knows where we are you idiot," Kankuro muttered. "He actually looks like he's coming over here."

"Ow," Naruto muttered as he rubbed the top of his head. "You guys are so abusive! I'm going to go find Hinata-Chan!"

Before Naruto could go bouncing off, Gaara's hand prevented Naruto from doing so. "We have a problem," Gaara spoke quietly. All three other brothers leaned in to listen closely. "Sasuke Uchiha was here."

"Not that snooty bastard Prince from Sound!?" Naruto yelled. A couple of guests looked over to the quad of boys; Kankuro placed a hand over Naruto's mouth, and nodded for Gaara to continue.

"He seemed to have an attraction to my...to... Sakura," Gaara stumbled over the correct word. "It appeared as though I had arrived in time, though, and actually scared him off."

"That means his brothers are probably here as well," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "I say we stay near our Princess at all times, tonight. We don't want anything else to happen."

Naruto nodded eagerly; Kankuro's hand prevented him from speaking. "Okay then," Shikamaru said while standing. "We better go find them then."

---

Sakura smiled as Hinata kept ranting on about her betrothed. "Naruto has the most beautiful blue eyes, Sakura-Chan," Hinata said. The two girls were seated near the piano; the pianist was playing a lovely tune that caused Hinata's head to nod with the music. "He's very outgoing, and-"

"Hinata, Sakura!" Ino's voice came from behind them. The two girls turned to see their two elder sisters come up and sit beside them. "Have you met your betrothed yet?"

"Yes," Sakura said with a semi-smile. "We both have."

"What are they like?" Ino asked with a smile. "If they're anything like Kankuro," Ino blushed here. "They're all brothers meaning they should all be a lot alike, don't you think?"

"I think Gaara was quite different from any of the other brothers you have described," Sakura said quietly; she wasn't sure what expression to wear on her face, so she kept her small smile.

"Temari-Chan," a voice spoke up over the girl's chatter. "Would you like to meet my brothers?"

Temari smiled. "Sure Shikamaru," she said. Shikamaru stood next to Temari, and pointed to each brother as they walked over. "This is Kankuro, Naruto, and Gaara."

"It's a pleasure," Temari bowed respectfully to them. "These are my sisters Ino, Hinata, and Sakura."

"Would you like to grab some food, while we accompany you?" Kankuro asked as he walked to stand next to Ino.

Both Sakura and Hinata shook their heads, but Ino and Temari both went.

"Umm, hello, Gaara," Sakura said while looking down at the tiles of the floor. Gaara's fierce gaze had not left Sakura's face since he had first seen her.

"Hey Hinata-Chan," Naruto said weirdly. The two held hands and looked back to the other 'couple.' "This is your sister Sakura, Hina?"

"Yes," Hinata said with a smile. "This is my younger sister Sakura-Chan. Sakura-Chan, this is Naruto, my betrothed."

"It's a pleasure, Naruto," Sakura said while bowing lightly in respect. She did not look up at Naruto, for she could still feel Gaara's eyes on her.

Naruto elbowed Gaara in the gut. "Stop staring at her," Naruto whispered loudly into Gaara's ear. Gaara turned and glared at Naruto.

"I will do whatever I want to do," Gaara said as he took Sakura's wrist, and began walking away from Naruto and Hinata.

"Where are we going, Gaara?" Sakura asked as Gaara's hand tightened on Sakura's wrist. She cringed a little, but didn't voice her pain.

Gaara didn't reply as the two walked through the ballroom, and then into the hall. Gaara finally let go of Sakura's wrist, and then looked pointedly at her.

"You were going to tell me who hit you," Gaara said while backing Sakura against a wall. Sakura took in a deep breath, and then glanced up into Gaara's eyes. "I do not like to repeat myself; tell me now, and do not lie."

"It was my... my mother," Sakura said quietly while staring directly into Gaara's eyes. Gaara's immediately turned angry.

---

"It was my... my mother," Sakura said quietly; Gaara's blood began. How could a mother hit a child such as this? Fathers were different; they were suppose to enforce rules through abuse, not mothers.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's wrist again, and dragged her back through the ballroom. He sighed quietly when he realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Where is the throne room?" Gaara's emotionless voice asked.

"It's through the door over there," Sakura's voice was still quiet. Gaara began dragging her towards that door. "Why are we going there?"

Gaara still answer as he opened the door, without knocking, and slammed it shut just as dramatically.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Queen yelled from her comfortable position in her throne. Kakashi sat next to her; his eyes noticing Sakura immediately.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as Gaara walked into the room.

"Your wife hit my future wife," Gaara said. "This must not and will not happen in the future. I have come to make sure of this."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry to you my fans, because I have not updated in a while, and also because this chapter is far shorter than it should be. Forgive me for letting you all down!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Kita..." Kakashi said as he looked accusingly at his wife. "Is this true?"

The brown haired woman glared back at her husband. Her eyes were a deep brown and were lit with fire. "So what if it is true," Kita said quickly; her voice was a heated whisper. "She is your favorite is she not? She is my least favorite; I can discipline her how I see fit."

Gaara glared toward the brown haired woman. "She will not be touched by you again," Gaara nodded stiffly toward the pink haired girl beside him. Gaara had slipped his hand down into her hand, and was no longer holding onto her wrist. "Sakura is to be my wife; Sakura is not going to stay here while _she _remains here."

"I understand," Kakashi said quickly. "Punishment will be swift; I will make my announcement tomorrow."

"I'm leaving," Kita practically sneered at the two teenagers in front of her; she ignored her husband as she stood from her throne. Casting another glare, she left the room.

"Thank you," Gaara said with a light bow towards Kakashi. "We will get back to the party now."

"Hai," Kakashi said while standing. He gave Gaara a small bow. "Thank you for bringing this up; I will remember this Gaara."

With that said, Gaara and Sakura left the throne room. Gaara glanced quickly to his side to see Sakura's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Do not give her the satisfaction of your tears," Gaara whispered into her ear. Sakura nodded, and Gaara pulled her silently to the dance floor and placed a hand modestly on her waist, while the other was still grasping her hand.

"Thank you Gaara," Sakura said with a true smile as she looked up to him. The two started to move slightly with the pianist's music. "I've always been too afraid to confront my mother…"

"You needn't worry now," Gaara said as he glanced around the ballroom. He knew something was wrong… "At least not about your mother anymore."

Sakura's eyes glistened as she brought her lips to Gaara's cheek. She kissed it softly causing Gaara to freeze. "We should go find my sisters," Sakura said quietly. "I have a bad feeling."

Gaara nodded silently, and the two walked away from the dance floor. Heading over to the food table, the two instantly noticed Kankuro and Ino.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro said with a slight smile; he noticed Gaara's hand guiding Sakura behind her back, and his smile widened. Looking back up to Gaara's face, he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"We both have a feeling something is going to happen," Gaara said quietly. He watched Sakura hug her older sister tightly.

"Do you think it will be tonight?" Ino asked with a frown.

"I hope not," Kankuro said. He glanced around the room quickly. "…I don't see Shikamaru."

"It will not happen now," Gaara said. He glanced around the room to notice the party slowly dwindling down. "There are not enough people here."

"We will walk you two to your rooms," Kankuro said while placing a hand behind Ino's back, and slowly guiding her out of the room.

Gaara looked to Sakura and did the same; his hand rested modestly on her lower back. Gaara began to walk, Sakura along with him, and they departed the large ballroom.

"I really want to thank you, again, Gaara," Sakura said quietly as the two walked down the hallway together.

"What she was doing wasn't right," Gaara said with a hint of anger. "Mothers should not beat their daughters."

"Well, nonetheless, thank you," Sakura said as she reached up to kiss his cheek once again. "This is my room."

Gaara walked passed the room, and ended up at Ino's room. "You are not to stay alone," he said sternly.

Gaara opened the door, and gently pushed Sakura inside. Ino was already inside; she jumped when the door opened quickly.

"Sakura is not to stay alone," Gaara said to Ino. She nodded quickly, and Gaara left the room.

Ino walked up to Sakura with a smile on her features. "Seems like someone is concerned," she noted wistfully as she shut her bedroom door. "And Gaara really didn't seem like the type when I first met him…"

Sakura blushed a deep crimson. "He talked to Father about Mother," Sakura said quietly. Ino's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"He what?"

"After seeing the mark on my face," Sakura said motioning to her cheek. "He walked into the throne room and threatened Mother."

"What is he, insane?" Ino commented as she began to take off her lavish gown. "How did Father react?"

"He was completely livid," Sakura said as she, too, began to take off her dress. "He said punishment would be swift; tomorrow, actually

"I'm glad," Ino said slipping into her night gown. She got another night gown from her closet, and set it on her bed.

Sakura gladly put on the gown, and laid down under Ino's covers. "How is your betrothed?" Sakura asked.

Ino blushed as she turned out the lights. "He's amazing, Sakura," Ino said as she jumped into bed beside Sakura. "I can't believe I am so lucky."

"I think I'm pretty luck too," Sakura commented quietly as she lay her head down to rest on the pillow.

---

Gaara closed the door quietly, and walked to his respective room. He and his brothers were all sharing a large sweet inside the castle.

Opening the door, he nodded to all three of his brothers.

"How is everything going?" Shikamaru asked as he sat up, and let his shirt haphazardly lay around him.

"Hn," Gaara commented as he walked to his own bed.

"He seemed to be doing fine the last time I saw him," Kankuro said with a smirk. "When he was with Sakura."

"It appears we all have some sort of feeling for our intended," Shikamaru said with a small smile. "It appears Kami has been good to us."

"Hinata-Chan is really nice," Naruto commented with a goofy grin. He was laying on his bed. "She gave me a kiss."

Subconsciously, Gaara's hand went to the cheek Sakura had placed two kisses on. "Sakura kissed me…"

"What?" Kankuro asked with a slight amount of shock. "You didn't kill her did you?"

"What do you think?" Gaara asked with a glare.

Naruto smirked at the red head. "I'm glad you finally have found someone.

"Me, too," Shikamaru said with a slight smile.

"She's not crazy is she?" Kankuro asked while hiding behind a pillow. His eyes slowly peaked over the pillow and looked to Gaara; Gaara had a serene smile on his face.

"No," Gaara said quietly. "Sakura… she's kind. I don't know enough about her, but I do know she's kind."

"Since we all agree to the pairing, when do you think the weddings will take place?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Probably as soon as possible," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "The war isn't on hold just because we're here… our soldiers are still fighting out there. There would be just enough time to announce our marriage; probably in three days time."

"How's Father?" Kankuro asked Shikamaru.

"He seems happier than normal, which is good," Shikamaru commented. "I think he'll be happy to have us out of his kingdom."

"He was always afraid we'd threaten him for his position," Gaara mentioned coldly; the serene smile that had adorned his face vanished.

"Let's not think of such things now," Shikamaru stated with a lazy sigh. "Tomorrow will always be a better day."


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this story; that's why I wanted to update it now! Today has been a really good day so far, and my horoscope said that I should follow my dreams. One of my dreams is to become a writer : ) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the story.

Oh! And there's a bunch of back history in this chapter; hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes; I just wanted to get this story up as soon as I could so I only read over it once.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was out in the garden enjoying the beautiful flowers while she tried to think of what happened just yesterday. It was weird to say the least. Gaara, her soon-to-be husband, had talked to her father about her mother beating her.

The beatings were something Sakura had gotten used to; she had been beaten since she was young. And because none of Sakura's other sisters were hit, Sakura was at least thankful for that. Even though she was the youngest, Sakura tried to protect her older sisters as much as she could.

The weird thing was that she had been thinking for the past few hours about what her father was going to do to her mother. She really hoped her mother wouldn't get hurt…

Her mother was family, and Sakura felt like her mother deserved a second chance. No matter what happened, Sakura loved her mother, sisters, and father.

Smiling slightly, Sakura closed her eyes as she felt a light breeze blow her long pink hair out of her face. She loved it when it was windy.

"It's wonderful to see you again," a voice called from in front of her. Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.

XxxX

He sat on the throne with a frown set on his features; his normally happy demeanor was dampened greatly by yesterday's news. How could his wife be beating their daughter behind his back? The idea that that was happening scared him, because if he wasn't able to see that his wife was beating their child, then what else was he missing?

Frowning, Kakashi took off his crown and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do… he had loved his wife; he still loved his wife, but Kakashi would never allow this to slide. But then again, it was probably his own fault that his wife was hurting Sakura; he knew the real reason of why she did, at least. And it wasn't because Kakashi's love for Kita was nothing compared to the love he had for Sakura.

There was a maid that had caught Kakashi's attention fifteen years back; she was beautiful, caring, but more so, she was kind. This woman would do anything she could to help people, and Kakashi ended up falling in love with her.

This woman was very advanced in healing methods, and ended up concocting a potion to save Kakashi's very own wife. Kakashi was eternally grateful, and gave the woman anything she desired. The woman, Rin, only asked to live in the castle with him, and he was happy to oblige her that request.

Kakashi never wanted to leave Kita, for he loved her, but the love was more the love of a friend than a love of a lover. But when Rin became pregnant, Kakashi knew it was time to divorce his wife, even though divorce was looked down upon. Rin deserved to be a queen, and Kakashi was going to make her one.

Before Kakashi was able to tell Kita about Rin and the baby, Rin went into labor early. It had taken a few days, but in the end, Kakashi was blessed with another baby girl, but the happiness was short lived.

Rin died from going into labor too early; she ended up losing too much blood, and Sakura was the only one to survive. Kakashi had cried, but he told Kita the truth, and even though Kakashi could see hate in her eyes, he thought it was hate for him, not for an innocent child, and a woman that was dead.

The reason his wife hated Sakura was because Sakura was not her real child… Her mother had been a beautiful woman by the name of Rin Uchiha. Kakashi saw her mother in her every time he looked at Sakura.

Sakura was growing to become like her mother more and more; Kakashi was happy to have a reminder of the woman he had loved so much. He felt like the red haired prince deserved that kindness… But, he guessed Kita was angry because Sakura was so much like her mother; so much not like Kita herself.

He never knew his wife could have become a terrible, bitter person; she had seemed so understanding after Rin had died…

Sighing again, Kakashi knew he would have to tell Sakura the origins of her birth soon… She had a right to know, and it was horrible that he had kept it from her all this time. He knew that his other daughters would treat their little sister the same way, for no matter what, they loved her.

Standing from his throne, Kakashi decided it was time to go find Sakura; after talking to his youngest daughter he would make a decision about what to do about her step-mother.

Just as he started to leave his room, however, a loud banging was heard on the throne door. Frowning, Kakashi quickly sat back in his throne and nodded for one of his guards to open the door.

"My lord!" One of his guards yelled as he entered the door. The man appeared to be out of breath, and completely scared. Kakashi's frown worsened.

"What is the matter?" Kakashi asked as he sat at the edge of his chair. He could tell something was wrong; he couldn't think what though.

"It is the Queen!" The guard yelled. "She's gone! I went to her room, and found that she left a note for you. It appears Lady Sakura has also disappeared!"

Kakashi quickly stood and ripped the letter from his guards grasp.

_My Dearest King,_

_It has come to my attention that things are becoming terribly complicated around the castle; I am going to change this. I have been in contact with the Sound King for many months, and have come up with a solution to our problem._

_The Sound King says his second oldest son Sasuke has a fascination with our dearest Sakura. I am going to Sound to prepare their wedding ceremony. _

_Lord Orochimaru has promised the end to the war once the marriage ceremony is over. I believe the Suna King will find this satisfactory because his youngest son was becoming slightly attached to our dear Sakura. The two really do not deserve happiness…_

_Please expect me back in four days time; I believe the ceremony will occur once we have arrived. And do not fret, Dear Husband, I will make sure our sweet Sakura is safe._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Kita_

Kakashi let out a dark yell as he ripped the letter before him in half. How dare she do something like this? He had heard of the second oldest son; Prince Sasuke. This man, yes man because he is eighteen, was incredibly crazy. He was one of the commanders of this father's army and he was known for being ruthless. Sakura was too kind of a person to have to deal with someone so cold…

Throwing the letter to the ground, Kakashi glared at his guards. "Bring the Suna Princes here," Kakashi's voice was dark out of anger, but if one listened closely, they could also hear the incredible sad tone in it. "And my daughters. You will not find Sakura in her room…You will not find her here at all."

"Yes my lord," the guard nodded and bowed. Kakashi watched as the man raced out of the room. What the hell was he going to do now?

XxxX

Gaara sat up in his bed, his eyes already wide awake. Gaara had not slept last night; he usually never slept, but the feeling from last night was still bothering him and only seemed to be getting worse.

There was something about the queen that perplexed him. Why did she harm her daughter at all? Sakura seemed to be kind, too kind in Gaara's opinion, so why would her mother beat her so?

Gaara deserved the beatings his father gave him… It was his fault that their mother was dead; that was why he deserved as much punishment as he could get. His brothers didn't think so, but Gaara knew so; he had taken their mother away from them, he deserved to be hated by them too.

But he wasn't, and that made Gaara increasingly angry. But then again, the anger was good; Gaara thought he didn't deserve to be happy.

Sighing slightly, Gaara shook his head before standing. Grabbing some clothes, Gaara quickly threw them on before leaving the room. He had been laying in the large bed much longer than he should have been; his brothers were already up and probably meeting with their princesses.

Gaara continued to walk down one of the hallways until he reached the King's throne room; Gaara wanted an explanation of why the queen would beat her child like she did. It angered Gaara to no end that someone could hurt someone like Sakura.

Knocking on the door, Gaara heard a frustrated "enter" before entering the throne room. Looking in front of him, Gaara was confused to see his three brothers and their fiancés standing beside them. Looking around the room Gaara frowned when he could not see Sakura.

"Good," Kakashi spoke quickly as his eyes met Gaara's. Gaara could see the panic in the older man's eyes; something had happened.

"Where is Sakura?" Gaara asked quickly while stepping beside his brother Shikamaru. The girls all turned to Gaara and gasped seeing that Sakura was not with him.

"We thought Sakura was with you," Ino said quickly as she looked over to the red head. The three girls began to worry before looking to their father.

"That is why I have called this meeting," Kakashi said as his usually happy voice turned to something incredibly somber. "It seems that the queen has taken Sakura to Sound. She has made an agreement with the Sound King stating that if Sakura marries one of his sons, then the war will end."

"Who is it?" Gaara seethed through clenched teeth. Of course he knew who it was… Why else would that bastard have been their last night?

"Prince Sasuke," Kakashi frowned as placed his face in his hands. "I don't want this to happen; I don't even care that it would end the war with Sound. Kita is doing this in smite of me… I know Sakura will be unhappy if this were to happen."

"Why can't we stop it, Father?" Hinata asked quickly while she felt Naruto squeeze her hand for support. "If I have heard correctly Prince Sasuke is eighteen! We cannot allow our thirteen year old sister to marry this man!"

"I want to stop it," Kakashi said. "Which is why I called the Suna princes in here. I need you to go to Sound and bring Sakura back. Kita said that once they arrive in Sound, Sakura will immediately have to wed Sasuke; that does not give us a lot of time."

"We will leave immediately," Gaara stated while walking out of the room. If the queen had left a few hours ago, that meant there would still be a little under a day to get to Sound. Sound was a long journey, but Gaara knew he could make it there on time… He had to make it there on time.


	7. Chapter 7

So how about another update? : ) Sounds good to me; hopefully it does for you as well. And I am hopeful a few more things will become clear because of this chapter.

and props to miikodesu for sensing what I was going to do with the plot : ) Hope there are still a few surprises for you in this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

She sat in the carriage; the tears had finally started to stop. She didn't know what to do, or what to think about; all she knew was she didn't like what was happening. But in the end, there was nothing she could do about it. She had been caught, and now there was probably no hope for her.

Only hours ago Sakura had been sitting in the garden at her father's castle; now she was tied up and being taken to the enemy village of Sound.

She had been shocked to say the least when she was face to face with Sasuke Uchiha again; she had thought that last night would be the last time. Sasuke had told her he was a Prince of Sound, and her father was in a war with said village.

He had walked up to her nonchalantly, almost as if he was meant to be there, and Sakura had stood up out of fear of him. This man was not to be trusted; Sakura didn't even know how he had gotten into the castle to begin with.

He had told her he was picking her up so they could leave for Sound; the two were to be married in a few short days. Sakura couldn't help the small frown that flew to her features as he said that; her father would never have her marry someone from Sound, would he? She was already promised to someone else.

It became obvious after a few minutes when she refused to leave. Sasuke had placed his hand over her mouth so she could not scream, and started to drag her out of the garden. Sakura tried to kick and fight, but the man was quite a bit stronger than she was. Screaming through his hand, Sakura couldn't help but feel dread as he continued to pull her out of the castle.

As she turned a corner, right before her stood her mother making Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Her mother would help her, right? Oh, how wrong she was. As Sasuke dragged her toward her mother, her mother slapped her cheek hard.

"It's about time we get rid of the brat," she said with a glare as Sasuke pulled the pinkette away from her mother.

"And I told you not to hit her again," Sasuke said with a fiery glare. "She is the Princess of Sound; you have no right to even touch her. Lord Orochimaru would have you killed if he saw you."

"She is still a Princess of the Leaf," Kita snapped back against the man before her. She withdrew her hand away from Sakura, but she held her own glare against Sasuke. "You have no right to tell me what to do with my daughter, in my lands."

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke threw her aside and grabbed his sword. Stalking over to her mother, Sakura watched with wide eyes as Sasuke ran his sword through her mother's body.

Sakura screamed and tried to race backward; what was going on? What had just happened to her mother, and why, oh why, had Sasuke called her a Sound Princess? She really wasn't going to have to marry this man before her, right? She was already promised to Gaara…

Sakura's eyes were wide as she saw Sasuke's manic-like smirk as he wrenched his sword out of her mother. A loud gasp escaped her, and Sasuke's smirk turned towards her. Sakura really didn't know what to do at that moment; she was too scared to do anything. Running away didn't even come to mind as Sasuke started to walk towards her.

Sakura watched as Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Pulling her up right, Sasuke's arms wrapped around her small form, and gripped her tightly.

"You belong to Sound," he told her with a growl. Sakura shut her eyes as tears began to leak from them. Soon, she felt him dragging her away again. Opening her eyes, they were met with a dark black carriage.

Sasuke did not say anything further as he quickly tied her hands with rope and practically threw her in the carriage. Sakura shut her eyes quickly as she heard the door slam shut, and soon the carriage began moving.

And now she sat, tears in her eyes as she tried to think about what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to be back home, she was supposed to be getting ready for her wedding, but she was not. She was on her way to Sound, to be married to Sasuke.

A slight chill went down her spine at the thought; all she wanted to do was to go home. Her mother was dead; Sasuke had killed her right in front of her. And even though her mother was probably the cause of her situation, Sakura couldn't be upset with her. But now she was dead, and Sakura feared the road ahead.

Closing her eyes, Sakura prayed for someone to come and help her. Thinking of a red head she had only met last night, Sakura wished he would come. They only had known each other for a night, but Sakura could feel there was something about Gaara that just felt right.

Sighing, Sakura wiped her tears from her eyes as she felt the carriage creech to a hault. They weren't in Sound already, were they?

XxxX

Gaara growled thinking back to the sight that met him outside of the castle. The dead body of the queen had been laid out before him; a woman he had promised himself he was going to kill the woman, but it appeared he didn't have to.

Growling again, Gaara glared at the trail ahead. Even though he was pleased that the woman was dead, he was the one that was suppose to kill her. He had promised himself he would be the one to kill her, because he thought Sakura deserved this from him.

After his fiancé was taken away, and Gaara knew who had taken her away, Gaara had felt only riveting hate for the woman; she had deserved her fate. Gripping the reins of his horse, Gaara's speed increased. He needed to get to Sound as fast as he could; glancing behind him, Gaara growled again seeing his brothers' slower pace.

Didn't they understand his need to save the girl he was going to marry? Especially from that bastard Sasuke, Gaara seethed mentally.

He slammed his feet against the horse again as his need to go faster increased; Sakura needed to be saved, and Gaara was sure he was the one to save her.

When he thought about Sakura, he felt weird. The girl was only thirteen, but there was something about her that made Gaara feel like she was worth fighting for. She was kind, he could tell, and she was something he was sure he didn't deserve. But, he there was nothing that was going to stop him from marrying her.

Gaara did not know her very well, but the girl belonged to him; both Gaara's father and her own father had agreed to that. She belonged to him, and he was going to save her, because he had to.

XxX

As soon as they stopped, the door to the carriage was opened, and Sakura was faced with Sasuke once more. Trying to slink back into the seats, Sakura watched as Sasuke glared at her before grabbing her arm, and forcefully dragging her out of the carriage.

As soon as she looked outside to the world around her, she shivered. Everything in Sound seemed to be much darker than what it was like in Leaf. There were no trees, or grass; the area around them seemed to be dead.

Cringing, Sakura felt Sasuke's hold on her tighten; he was obviously upset because she was not moving. Her emerald eyes darted towards the ground as she was pushed forward.

"You will meet King Orochimaru," Sasuke breathed out easily; why did he have to call his father by his name and status? Shaking her head lightly, Sakura's eyes stayed on the ground.

It was a long, cold, quiet walk to the castle ahead of them. The castle was all black, and the only color around the black was the gray of the mountain behind it. Even the sky looked darker here…

Frowning, Sakura felt eyes on her as she continued her walk. Daring to look up, Sakura's eyes were met with those of a soft brown; they were the only warm color that she had seen since she arrived. Quickly looking back to the ground, Sakura shook at the feeling of warmth those brown eyes made her feel; wasn't everyone suppose to be cold here?

Hearing the shuffle of steps behind them, Sakura knew the male that she had locked eyes with was following her.

Looking up once again, Sakura knew she stood before the throne room. The door was a deep red, and was large enough to where six or so people could walk through at one time.

Sakura watched as Sasuke nodded to the guard, and the door was opened before them. Sakura was hurried into the room, and couldn't help the shiver she felt; why was it so cold here?

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's arm had lessened as soon as they entered the room. Soon, though, she was shoved to the ground before what she knew to be Sound's King.

The man could be only explained as being creepy to her; he had long black hair that rolled all the way down his back. His yellow eyes held bitterness as he looked down upon her; Sakura fought a shiver as she looked away.

But along with the bitterness and coldness within the King's eyes, there was also a look of familiarity; Sakura didn't know what to think about that. "Welcome home, my dear," the king's voice spoke out over the quietness of the room; the sound made Sakura cringe. His voice was so low, so snake like it scared her.

"It is wonderful that you have come home," he spoke again, but this time stood and walked forward. Sakura looked away as she felt his eyes upon her. "How does it feel to have you sister come home, Itachi?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as the king looked over her shoulder; was he addressing the man that had followed her and Sasuke in here? If he was, then what had he meant by saying his sister?

"Hn," a voice called from a ways back in the room. The voice was cold, but if this was the man she had locked eyes with in the hallway, why was his voice so cold? His eyes had seemed so warm when they looked to her…

"Oh, do not give me that, Itachi," Sakura heard the king say as he sent a glare over her shoulder again. "You know I have missed your mother as much as you have. It is a blessing that Sasuke found her daughter; as well as your sister."

Sakura could practically feel the tension in the room. Were they talking about her mother? This Itachi would be sad to know that the Leaf Queen was dead, especially if that was his mother also.

"But I'm sure poor Sakura does not know anything about that," the king said as he looked to her with an amused smirk. What were they talking about, and why did she suddenly feel queasy?

"Should we tell her about how your mother, the first queen of Sound, ran away?" Orochimaru's voice practically hissed as he stepped closer to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened at the man before her, and she quickly looked to the ground. Orochimaru nodded to Sasuke, and Sasuke quickly pulled her up from the floor; Sakura shivered at the coldness of his touch.

One of Orochimaru's hands lifted up, and he caressed Sakura's hair lightly. "She looks just like her, you know, just like Rin," the king said while looking her over. "The same eye shape, the same face shape; she is probably just as kind as she was. The things that have corrupted her however, is that she has her father's eye color, and his hair has lightened her own."

Sakura clenched her eyes shut as Orochimaru's hand in her hair tightened. "But at least we have her now," the king stated as he left his hand loosen. "Before her wedding tomorrow, I will allow you to keep her company, Itachi. Please take her to her room."

"But Lord Orochimaru-" Sasuke tried to speak out as his eyes took in Sakura somewhat hungrily.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru glared towards his second oldest son. "Shut up and head to your room."

Nodding his head, Sasuke took one last look at Sakura before leaving the room. Sakura flinched when she felt a soft hand touch her arm. Looking up, Sakura was met with the same warm eyes from earlier.

"I will take you to your room," Sakura heard Itachi say quietly. Nodding her head, Sakura cautiously looked back to the Sound king before allowing Itachi to take her arm. Walking out of her room, Sakura only thought about one thing: she really needed someone to explain to her what was going on.


End file.
